Love Under Construction
by heidlebergchick
Summary: Challenge Fic: Yuugi and Atemu's new pet shop is due to open in a week. The shop is still under construction and stress levels are high. Will their relationship break under the traumatic experience or will they make their dream a reality?


Title: Love Under Construction.  
>Authoress: Heidlebergchick<br>Beta: Lady Laran  
>Genre: RomanceFriendship  
>Rating: Mature<br>Spoilers: Pharaohs Japanese name, that's all I think.  
>Warnings: Mature lemon between two males. Some ooc-ness...<br>Pairings: Yuugi/Atemu (Yami) (Puzzle shipping)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this little plot bunny!<p>

Summary: Yuugi and Atemu's new pet shop is due to open in a week. The shop is still under construction and stress levels are high. Will their relationship break under the traumatic experience or will they make their dream a reality?

(A/N) Hi everyone,

This is my very first challenge and I rolled…

1. Yuugi/Yami (who I call Atemu cause I like the Japanese names)  
>16. Mercury Vapor Lamp<br>12. Love under construction

* * *

><p>Love Under Construction<p>

Yuugi had always loved animals. He loved them, no matter what type of animal he came across, and found learning and getting to know them was always great fun. Be it a cat or rabbit, or even a python or tarantula. So when his grandfather sadly passed away, Yuugi knew immediately what he wanted to do with his inheritance money; open a pet shop.

And so Yuugi and Atemu became business partners, and they opened a small pet shop after converting the Kame Game Shop. Originally, they had sold typical pets like cats, dogs and rabbits, but due to the growing market and customer needs, they had decided to open a brand new pet shop where they planned on selling everything from snakes and lizards to tortoises and freshwater and tropical fish. They had also decided to keep all their animals in one place, including the common pets, so they put the Kame game shop on the market, which was due to be sold a little time after the new shop had opened. That way they could keep all their animals under one very big roof. It was located in central down-town Domino and not very far away from Kaiba corp.

But naturally, this was no easy task. For months, Yuugi and Atemu had devoted every spare minute and cent they had to planning and designing their new shop. On top of that, they still had to look in on their first shop, which was still under their ownership. The old shop was currently being used to house the freshwater and tropical fish since they needed to be introduced to new habitats slowly. All that work took an obvious toll on their relationship since they had very little time for each other and were normally very tired at the end of the day. And, unfortunately today had been no different…

At the present time the new premises was finished. The foundation had been perfectly built and the tanks and enclosures had been fitted. The animals were ordered and were due to arrive for the official opening next week and the owner's emotions were all over the place. Plumbing and lighting, which was essential to reptile and aquarium life, wasn't finished and Atemu was less than happy about it. Yuugi was similarly pissed because he still had to finish cleaning out the huge stock room alone and categorize everything under snakes, lizards, freshwater fish, etc. Boxes containing miscellaneous items had been found everywhere, and Yuugi was still planning how to organize the larger items such as tanks, cages and aquariums.

That night when Yuugi got home, he tiredly went to the fridge and saw the lack of fresh food. He looked around and noticed no evidence that his yami had eaten anything. Yuugi groaned for two reasons. One, he was going to have to order out again and two, Atemu tended to be snappy when he didn't eat, double if he was tired. He wasn't sure how much more of Atemu's mood swings he could take.

He collapsed onto the sofa and grabbed the cordless phone from the little adjacent table. He called the local Chinese and ordered something for both himself and Atemu. Afterwards, he sighed. He had had a bad day. He had made out a plan of the stockroom on paper but had had to re-do it because some of the boxes didn't fit on the beautifully carved shelves. Each section of the stock room was designated to a type of reptile or fish. Fabulous and expensive oak wooden shelves had been fitted to contain everything from food and bedding to health and care products. They had a few sections. They had one for snakes, lizards, freshwater fish, saltwater fish, and tortoises. After that came the normal pet section; this had been divided up between kittens, puppies, rabbits, birds and smaller animals. Yuugi had spent the whole day lifting boxes and tanks from one delivery corner to its actual place in the stock room. His whole body ached and somehow, he knew a hot shower wouldn't help them to relax.

He jumped when the doorbell rang and went to answer it. The delivery man smiled, and Yuugi handed over his money in return for the food. He thanked the man and went back inside. He brought everything to the kitchen, where he opened everything and placed the piping hot food into deep bowls. The smaller male threw away the packaging and grabbed some chopsticks and headed upstairs, where he knew Atemu was resting. He opened the bedroom door with his elbow and put the bowls on the nightstand. Atemu was lying on his left side on the large double bed, and Yuugi rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"Atemu…wake up…you have to eat…" he whispered gently and kissed his lover's forehead. Crimson eyes opened and focused on his hikari, who smiled tiredly. "Hi sleepyhead. Are you hungry?" Ruby eyes traveled to the food and back to Yuugi's face. Atemu breathed sleepily and accepted Yuugi's offering of food, which Yuugi happily fed to his dark. Atemu shifted into a sitting position and the covers fell, revealing his naked torso and muscular shoulders and arms. He kissed Yuugi's lips lightly and took the bowl of food, which he began eating. Yuugi followed suit, savoring the taste of his own meal.

When they were both finished, Yuugi brought the bowls back down to the kitchen where he put them in the dishwasher and then he quickly returned to Atemu. Atemu had resumed his original position and Yuugi tugged off his various pieces of clothing and threw them hastily in the laundry basket. He curled up beside Atemu and gladly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Atemu woke up and noticed Yuugi was already gone. He heard the shower and got up, walking sleepily to the bathroom. He watched his smaller lover's form moving behind the shower glass for a moment before Yuugi noticed him. He blushed and smiled. Atemu chuckled and opened the door and popped his head inside it and gave Yuugi a good morning kiss. They nearly never had time to be together anymore, and the former pharaoh jumped at the opportunity to have some quiet time with Yuugi. He hopped inside the shower with his beloved and kissed him lovingly.<p>

Yuugi ran his hands along Atemu's chest and kissed him softly back. The warm water sprayed over Atemu's back, and he warmed himself up. The hikari squeezed some shower gel on his hands and began rubbing them softly over the other's chest and shoulders. Atemu stood quietly and allowed his light to wash him, enjoying the soft caressing massage. Yuugi continued rubbing some knots out of Atemu's shoulders and was pleased with the groan of pleasure that escaped his dark.

At Yuugi's signal, Atemu turned and Yuugi continued washing along Atemu's back. Atemu leaned into the gentle touch, and he could literally feel the stress lifting from his shoulders. When the smaller male finished, Atemu turned and kissed him. It was a slow and easy pace. Yuugi was pressed lightly against the tiled wall and Atemu and he brought his arms around Atemu's neck. Their mouths moved slowly and sensually. Atemu explored Yuugi's mouth while his hands wrapped securely around Yuugi, in a loving embrace. They enjoyed each other for a few more minutes before stepping out onto the fluffy rug. Atemu wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another and he started drying off Yuugi.

* * *

><p>Atemu pulled up outside the large pet shop. They got out and Atemu looked critically at the shop front. It was a three story building, including the basement which was their stockroom. The entrance had a shop length sheltered porch. It was a two meter strip that lay horizontally between the sidewalk and the shop front. The planned on using this sheltered area to display pet carriers, dog beds, rabbit hutches and cages and glass tanks of all sizes, as well as special offers. That way passers by would know instantly that it was a pet shop. Two red brick pillars supported the floor above the porch and most importantly, the name of the shop. The name 'Kame Pet Shop' was written in green letters on a black background. Smaller letters underneath the name read, 'Pets, Reptiles, Tropical Fish and Supplies'. Two animated turtles were drawn on either side of the message.<p>

Inside, sunny yellow paint covered the walls above the oak displays. Clean, sandy colored tiles covered the spacious floor. The large shop floor had been divided. The back wall, parallel to the street contained large fitted, oak enclosures for small to medium sized puppies. Two enclosures stretched two meters high, one on top of the other, and two meters long. Inside the boxes was painted lilac which helped conceal doors at the back of the boxes. This was situated beside an open pen. The pen would be home to another, larger puppy. It was designed to allow a large puppy to be petted by customers, since the puppy would normally be too big to be placed in a normal glass enclosure. It was a meter and a half out from the wall, half a meter more than usual, with a little curved wooden wall. The floor was wooden, and shredded newspaper would be used as bedding for the puppies. There was another little door at the back, where the puppy could be fed and taken out. The normal enclosures stretched for the entire back wall, sometimes three boxes high, with the occasional open pen for larger puppies.

The back wall stretched fifteen meters from right to left and at the end of the left side was a right turn. This led to a flight of stairs and a staff room behind the puppy enclosures, where food could be prepared for the animals. Atemu had designed the shop to be very spacious for the animals and the customers. Shelves and glass animal enclosures lined the walls. On the left side of the shop, everything for smaller pets like mice and chinchillas would be placed. Hamster and rabbit cages would be hung securely from the ceiling and customers would be able to pet rabbits, hamsters and guinea-pigs in medium enclosures. Mice, other rodents and chinchillas were all behind glass. Birds and kittens were to be kept on the right and two tills in the center of the right half of the room. The birds had bars instead of glass panels and kittens had very large boxes, like the puppies. Yuugi planned on putting in games for the kittens, where they could climb and interact. The kittens and birds had tall cages, but only because they were good climbers and fliers. On the whole, the room was very welcoming and well laid out.

On the left side at the back, the room went further back and Yuugi had set up empty cages and pet beds for sale. The shop was still being stocked, but the first room was mostly finished. Yuugi headed downstairs to the stock room and Atemu went up the stairs where a sign read, 'Reptiles and Tropical Fish'. Yuugi continued where he had left off the previous day, and was later joined by his best friends, Ryou and Malik. It wasn't long before they found the task of organizing the stockroom to be extremely tedious. Malik retrieved a stereo from his car and presented it to the other two delighted hikari's. They continued with their work, finding that it passed much easier to the sound of music. They had some fun singing and making general idiots out of themselves. By lunchtime, Yuugi stacked the last box and labeled it with a black marker. He was tired and happy that one more task had been completed. Ryou and Malik sat down on two foldable picnic chairs and Yuugi had just joined them when Atemu walked into the room, followed closely by Bakura and Marik.

"Hey Atemu, we just finished everything down here. Isn't that great?" Yuugi smiled radiantly but Atemu appeared not to have heard him. Bakura had a strange look on his face and Ryou tensed. Marik looked slightly restrained too and Malik and Yuugi sensed that something was wrong. Bakura took a seat beside Ryou and reassured him. Marik gave Malik a tiny smile, but Atemu had yet to utter a sound.

"Atemu? What's wrong-?"Yuugi began, but quickly stopped when Atemu's crimson eyes flashed dangerously in his direction.

"Is that what you three have been doing? Stacking a few boxes and dancing, while I've been breaking my back upstairs with a bunch of incompetent idiots?" His voice was calm and quiet but it was as if he had slapped all three of the hikari's, so was their reaction. Yuugi, Ryou and Malik sat still and said nothing, fearing that if they did, Atemu would explode.

"Well? Is it?" his voice was still quiet, but an unsettling undertone crept into his words, having a chilling effect on the three lights that were paralyzed and afraid to utter a sound. Bakura's grip on the armrest tightened showing the whites of his knuckles and Ryou watched a tiny muscle in his jaw twitch. Marik still stood quietly to the right of Atemu, as if waiting to grab him if he got out of hand. Yuugi nodded his head slowly and Atemu took a deep breath, but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

Atemu let out an unsettling laugh of disbelief and his eyes widened and he shook his head. Marik's eyes flashed in warning in Bakura's direction and Bakura gave the tiniest nod in response. To Atemu, it probably looked like he twitched.

"I see." He continued. "Do you have any idea what I have had to do, while you three have been having fun?" Yuugi could have sworn he heard Bakura growl and he shook his own head bravely in response to Atemu.

"I'll tell then, shall I? We've got the heating and lighting finished. I fired the plumbers since they didn't have a clue. Now we have six days to get everything working so that the animals can be moved in and none of their tanks are finished. I still have to interview the final selection of the new staff you want to employ and establish a routine. The shop still isn't stocked, the staff uniforms haven't arrived and all you've done is put a few boxes on the shelves." His voice was slowly rising in anger with each word and Yuugi was holding his breath. The blood had left his face, leaving him paler than usual.

Atemu was shaking his head in disbelief and was just about to continue when his cell-phone started ringing. He swore rather rudely and answered it.

"Yes, speaking." Atemu closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"No. The property isn't available until three weeks time. We're still in the process of opening our new premises and the property in question is still housing some of our animals for it." Now the others understood he was talking to the bank about the Kame Game shop. Most likely another buyer had put a bid on the property, claiming they wanted it as soon as possible.

"He's offering how much?" His tone spiked with astonishment. "What does Mr. Howard plan on doing with the property, do you know miss?" The sound of a reply was given but no-one could make it out.

"What kind of entertainment facility?" he said suspiciously, but the girl on the other end didn't seem to take any notice. Yuugi adopted a look of concern and was desperately wishing he knew what was happening. He watched Atemu pacing and then he stopped suddenly. He inhaled and whispered to himself.

"No…" The girl resumed speaking and Atemu snapped out of it. "I apologize. I would like to state, I refuse to sell my property to Mr. Keith Howard. Yes, I'm sure. Thank you, have a good day." He hung up and exhaled and rubbed his forehead. It sounded like whatever information he had received had been the last straw for him. He turned and faced Yuugi. He spoke in a soft tone, but disappointed at the same time.

"When you asked me to help you to turn your dream of owning a pet shop into a reality, I had no idea that I would end up having to do everything. I thought it was your dream, Yuugi. Because as far as I can see, this shop is nothing but a mess and it'll never be finished on time, meaning I am just wasting my time on you and your dreams!" He said it with reluctance and his voice broke towards the end. He turned stiffly and walked past Marik who just stared at him in shock. Ryou gasped and Yuugi's eyes filled with tears as he watched Atemu walk away. He never thought it would come to this. He never thought Atemu would give up. Yuugi blanked the rest of the room out and didn't notice when Bakura pulled out his cell-phone and began dialing.

"Yeah, hi Jou. Can you and Seto please meet us at the new pet shop? Yea, its an emergency…thanks." He gave Ryou a grim smile and Malik and Ryou comforted Yuugi as his tears finally flowed.

* * *

><p>That night, Yuugi ended up staying with Ryou and Bakura. He still hadn't seen any sign of Atemu and he was really starting to miss him. Ryou and Malik had never seen Atemu so angry and they had certainly never been on the receiving end of one of his tempers. They felt sorry for Yuugi and they knew it was all due to stress, but still…what if the two couldn't get past this. Bakura, Marik and Seto had gone back to Yuugi's house to talk to Atemu. Jou and Mokuba ended up tagging along.<p>

Seto rang the doorbell and Atemu let everyone in. He flopped ungracefully onto the sofa and he looked tired and weary. Seto strode into the room, ignoring Atemu's state.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" he yelled, giving Atemu no chance to make excuses. "Yuugi is crying his eyes out at Bakura's because of the horrible things you said to him. What the hell is wrong with you?" Atemu flinched and stared at the ground. There was no excuse for what he said, but the damage had been done.

"Atemu, I don't like being ignored. Now explain to me what the hell happened today!" Seto was reaching the end of his patience quickly and Mokuba was getting worried. The last time he saw Seto this angry was when Gozobura had been alive.

"I couldn't take it. It was just so much work to do and I can't take this pressure anymore. And then the phone call…" Atemu still kept his eyes downcast and realized that the others didn't see his reasoning.

"You mean you quit because the going got tough." Seto sneered. "You walked out on Yuugi and his dreams because you didn't think of asking for help. How can you be so stupid? Everyone in this room has offered their help to you, myself included." Seto made a sound of disgust and Jou noticed the tired, defeated look on Atemu's face.

"Seto, I think he understands, but what are we going to do about Yuugi? The longer this goes on, the worse it'll be for everyone." Jou's warm eyes met Seto's and Seto nodded. He picked up the phone and held it out to Atemu.

"Ring him and make things right. I promise, you will never find anyone else like Yuugi." Atemu looked up and took the phone with trembling hands. Seto gave Jou a warm look and everyone in the room watched Atemu intently. His shaking fingers dialed the number of Yuugi cell phone and Atemu felt like it took forever for Yuugi to answer.

"Hi Yuugi, it's me." Atemu's voice was trembling and he knew this was the moment to truth.

"Yuugi, I am so, so sorry. I took my anger and frustration out on you and I can't tell you how sorry I truly am." His voice shook with emotion and Mokuba felt a lump rise in his throat. He looked at his brother, who was standing beside Jou. He looked back at Atemu who was listening to Yuugi speaking. He made a soothing noise.

"Yuugi, its okay. Please don't cry. I promise you I will never leave you. I promise…" He broke off and it seemed like Yuugi had burst into tears on the other end. Obviously, he had believed Atemu had completely given up on him and now he was finally letting out all the pent up fear and guilt, as well as exhaustion from the past few weeks. He was also letting out his joy and elation that Atemu hadn't chosen to leave him. Atemu now understood the full extent of the damage his actions had caused.

"Yuugi, I love you so much and I will do anything to make up for what I put you through. Anything and I mean it." Atemu's voice cracked and now Mokuba wasn't the only one with a lump in his throat. Bakura and Marik had faraway looks on their faces, obviously thinking about Ryou and Malik. Atemu clutched the phone and had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room. He drank in the beautiful sound of Yuugi's voice and couldn't believe his own foolishness to gamble with someone as precious as his hikari.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you too Yuugi. Sleep well." He pressed a button and laced the phone back in its holder. His eyes were shining with tears of happiness. He looked at his cousin in amazement.

"Seto, thank you. Thank you all for everything." A single tear rolled down his cheek and everyone broke out of their stupor. Mokuba hugged Atemu tightly. Atemu sniffed and muttered things like, 'such a fool' and 'precious hikari'. Marik and Bakura smiled and clapped him on the back. When he calmed down, everyone looked at Seto.

"Tomorrow, I want everyone to meet at the new pet shop and we'll figure out how to deal with this. Atemu, I suggest you go to Yuugi and make sure he's okay. Is that okay with you, Bakura?" Bakura nodded at once and Mokuba went upstairs and packed a quick bag of clothes for him for overnight.

Seto clapped Atemu once on the arm and left. Mokuba and Jou followed, casting fleeting looks behind them as they did so. Bakura, Marik and Atemu went to Bakura's car and drove back to Bakura's.

* * *

><p>Ryou welcomed them in and led Atemu to where Yuugi was. Atemu paused at the door and opened it softly. The room was dark and he saw Yuugi's figure lying on the bed, facing away from the door. He made his way to the bed and sat down. He kissed Yuugi's neck and ran his fingers along his exposed arm. Yuugi turned and Atemu leaned down and kissed him. Atemu fell in love with his hikari all over again the second their lips touched.<p>

The kiss deepened and tears spilled from Yuugi's eyes. Atemu softly broke the kiss and wiped Yuugi's tears away with the soft pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry, Yuugi. Everything is okay now."

Yuugi's beautiful amethyst eyes opened and he clutched Atemu in a desperate hug. Atemu kissed butterfly kisses along Yuugi's neck and rubbed small circles on the small of his back.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come back. I missed you so much." He sniffed again and Atemu held him in his arms a little longer.

"I have been such a fool Yuugi. I hope you can forgive me and know that I promise never to hurt you again. I can't bear to see you cry." Yuugi nodded and Atemu released him. Atemu shifted and undressed. He got comfortable and Yuugi curled up in his arms. Yuugi fell asleep to the soft, steady sound of Atemu's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone met at the shop like Seto had requested. Seto stood in the center of the main room of the shop, where everyone else gathered around him. Atemu had closed the old pet shop for the day and had his original staff join them. Seto meant business and everyone couldn't help but get into 'work mode.' When everyone was ready Seto began speaking.<p>

"Good morning. As of today, we have five days to get this shop ready for opening day. That means everybody chips in. A team from Tokyo Aquariums will be arriving here after lunch to finish upstairs. Atemu, do you have anything to add?" All eyes settled on Atemu.

"Yes. There is a long list of jobs left so I think it's a good idea to divide them up between everyone here. Only then can we rise to the challenge." He looked at the group before him. On his left stood members of his old staff, the final group of new employees and his friends. Mokuba had joined Seto and Jou. "I would like Yuugi to come to the office with me. Marik and Bakura, I would like you guys upstairs to finish decorating the reptile tanks. Ryou and Malik, you are in charge of my old staff. I need this place down here completely stocked and cleaned; basically ready for the normal pets. The sooner we can move the animals in the better. Thank you everyone." He set off with Yuugi in tow and the new employee candidates stood patiently waiting to see what would happen to them. Mokuba looked at his brother who nodded. It was their job to assign the final staff members with their duties.

Yuugi and Atemu were going to finish the office today and install the internet and telephone. It wasn't a difficult job; it was really a matter of moving their old office into a newer and nicer room and getting rid of all the rubbish that had built up over the past five years. It took them an hour but they had to do it together so that they both knew where everything was. When they finished, Mokuba was on his last staff member and had complied all their credentials, training and references neatly into an expensive leather binder. Yuugi groaned. It wasn't even opening day and they had paperwork. Everyone knew what he was thinking and they started laughing. Yuugi went red and Atemu took the binder.

"I'll finish this." He kissed Yuugi and spoke to Mokuba. "Can you come with me?" They set off to the office together. Atemu wanted to know all about the interviews and who was best qualified for what position and so on. Mokuba had done an excellent job and Atemu was seriously considering offering him the job of manager.

* * *

><p>Yuugi went upstairs to Marik and Bakura, who were drilling a large tree branch into place for Hector, Bakura's pet Burmese Python, and for some of the larger lizards. He took a good look at the room. From the door, the potential customer would walk straight forward towards the aquarium section. The same oak wood had been used upstairs and the unit frames had been set up along the walls. The men from Tokyo Aquariums were currently sliding tanks inside the frames.<p>

There were three standard sizes. Two tanks, one on top of the other, were quite large, each containing a 110 gallon capacity. Then another unit contained three tanks that were very wide, but low in height. The front pane of glass extended in a hex, or bay window and they each contained a 65 gallon space. Finally, came a quite typical pet shop unit. It contained three small square tanks, one on top of the other and three tanks horizontally. Each contained a 75 gallon space, which was excellent for isolating aggressive tank mates, small invertebrates, or small fish in general.

The tanks formed a large upside down 'U' shape, which separated the fish from the reptiles and other animals. In the middle was quite a large space where shelves had been set up, along with empty 'for sale' aquariums. The center attraction of the tropical fish section was an indoor koi pond. It had been Atemu's gift to Yuugi, when Yuugi had first explained his idea to Atemu. A large white koi symbolized light and purity. The 3D unit was an impressive 380 gallon tank. Half of it had see-through walls, where customers could kneel and look inside. The other half was surrounded by smooth stones. It was a creative way to conceal half of the tank, to give the koi sufficient hiding spots among the many live plants and rocks inside.

The other attraction was a smaller, but longer wall 3D unit which stretched along part of the right wall. The wall it was attached to was also special. The strip of wall was covered in rocks and the men were currently installing a waterfall filter. It worked just like the normal DAS filter, but installed higher so it created a waterfall effect. Yuugi knew it was an expensive idea, but he found that when he had been a child, going to the pet shop wasn't a very big deal. It was always the same cramped plastic framed tanks, with your typical goldfish and so on. The reptiles were always tiny corn snakes and geckos. He wanted to show people that it didn't matter what the animal was; in the end each animal deserved the same level of care and attention.

He also wanted to give people something to take home with. He wanted Bakura to house his python with them to show people that that could be their pet in a few years, with the right care. Hector wasn't for sale, but he was definitely a big attraction. It was every little boys dream to go to the pet shop to see open aquariums and huge pythons and flashy marine fish. Exotic lizards, snakes and turtles all within viewing range; it was like a trip to the reptile house at the zoo or the local aquarium minus the sharks. On the whole, it gave people the impression that every visit would be like a day out.

Moving on, Yuugi walked to the center of the whole room, where two large 3D tanks merged. The first and main tank had been completed. It contained sand, plants and rocks, as well as the typical hiding spots. The tank was very large with a 280 gallon space and it merged with a lower and slightly smaller shallow tank, with a 180 gallon space. Its filter was still being installed by the aquarium group and it was designed to showcase a group of Terrapins. These beautiful turtles liked to have access to water and land, so the two owners had decided to make them the main turtle attraction. People were generally awed by these turtles because their dark bodies were accentuated by bright strips of yellow, especially their heads.

More enclosures lined the walls, this time for snakes and lizards. There were only two showcase tanks in the reptile section; one for a pair of iguanas and the other for Hector. They were the only retiles that needed the extra space. Yuugi watched Bakura working diligently on Hectors tank. He had finished the branches and had put in a 50 centimeter layer of aspen chippings for his python to burrow under. He also obscured the largest parts of the tree with various canopy to help hid his snake, knowing the thickest part of the tree would hold up the snake most often. As a finishing touch, Bakura added a large dug out rock, which acted as a cave and hiding spot. It was cool inside and a heating lamp directly overhead made it a great baking spot. Bakura was sure Hector would love it.

The rest of the enclosures were all the same size. Beautiful oak framed each unit, wherein lay two tanks, one above a second. They were the ideal size to house small to medium sized reptiles, groups of tiny reptiles, or one large reptile. Each had been fitted with heating and lighting bulbs. Yuugi had found that mercury vapor lamps were excellent in providing the precise amount of UV and UVB rays that reptiles needed. A second lamp took care of the heating for each tank since most reptiles enjoyed temperatures of 100 degrees Fahrenheit but normally higher. The cooler spots were around 85 degrees. As you can imagine, this made the room seem even more like a trip to the zoo, where reptile houses were known for their high temperatures.

Yuugi was very pleased with the work and he was delighted when the aquarium group told him that they would be finished the next day. That meant the only thing left to do was stock upstairs with the various products for reptiles and fish, move in the animals and finished the upstairs back room. The back room was very like the one from downstairs. It was a place where the reptiles could be fed, helped shed their skin and turtles could be bathed. He just hoped that the public would love the shop like he did.

* * *

><p>That weekend was a blur of activity and before everyone knew it, the tanks were finished, the shop had been stocked and the animals had arrived to be introduced to the new homes. Atemu had been very pleased with the progress the shop had undergone and granted the Kame Game Shop to be sold in two weeks. He had asked Yuugi what his plan was concerning the game shop, but Yuugi had never elaborated his reasons other than to simply sell it to the highest bidder. Atemu was puzzled as to why Yuugi had found it so easy to give up the house he had grown up in, where all their first memories together were made. Atemu knew he was missing something.<p>

But it was the day of truth. Today the people of Domino city would see the inside of the best pet shop the city had to offer. They would see the enormous effort that Yuugi, Atemu and their friends had gone to. They would see one man's dream become a reality.

Said man was a nervous wreck. It took his lover and two friends to try to calm down the alarming feelings of potential failure. Atemu had taken him to the side and assured him, no matter what happened they would pass this milestone together. They were partners after all and they had both given this project everything they had. Now it was time to see if it had paid off.

The large posters on the windows had done their jobs. Atemu smiled at Yuugi and took his hand. Together they turned the key and opened the shop completely to the public for the first time. Tears of happiness built up in Yuugi's eyes and Atemu looked at the shop one more time and his chest swelled with pride. He kissed Yuugi and felt Yuugi's utter joy spill into the kiss. Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Jou and the Kaiba brothers looked on fondly as the two held each other. They knew what this meant to them and they smiled because Yuugi and Atemu were going to be getting even more surprises later. Mokuba smirked, if they thought this was anything, they were in for a shock.

The shop quickly filled with people and children and the staff carried out their duties in a friendly and professional manner. The children quickly fell in love with the puppies and the puppies lapped up the attention happily. The kittens frolicked playfully and Ryou was extra nice. He took out one of the kittens and let one of the little girls pet him. It was so sweet that the reporter interviewing Atemu and Yuugi decided to get the girl to pose with the kitten. She was around six years old and the reporter asked her a few questions about herself and if she liked the pet shop and if she had a pet at home. She was very cute and the crowd of customers gathered around her and the reporter to listen in.

Atemu and Yuugi smiled in amusement as she told the reporter in a very matter-of-fact manner that she was going to take the kitten home and call him Ginger and that she would send her mother every week to buy cat food. The crowd loved that and they laughed heartily. Atemu and Yuugi went to the girl and gave her a kitten collar and identification tag and a gift voucher for their next visit. The mother thanked them both and led her daughter to the till, still clutching her precious cargo. Her father had been watching from the sidelines in amusement and he quickly gathered the other items he knew they would need for the kitten. He knew coming here would mean they would have ended up leaving with a pet anyway. He was glad that he had at least given the shop a little bit of publicity and was happy with the service, atmosphere and quality of the shop.

Ryou looked a little perplexed at what his stunt had caused. He gave Yuugi a guilty look trying to convey that the reaction his actions had caused had not been intentional. Yuugi gave him a wide smile up and continued his little interview for the newspaper. Ryou went back to work and was pleasantly surrounded by more little girls who wanted to pet the kittens. So Ryou took out one more and held it and allowed the girls one by one to stroke the kitten's head before putting it back with its littermates.

Malik was having fun at the other side of the room. He chopped up some lettuce, carrots and an apple piece into small slices and allowed the little girls to drop in pieces of food. They watched in delight as the rabbits and guinea-pigs would take a piece and run away with it to eat it in privacy. He ended up getting his picture taken for the paper too.

* * *

><p>Upstairs was different. The room gave off a different feel. The only sounds were rustling plants, people talking in hushed tones and the melodic sound of rippling water. The 3D displays had been a great idea and children of all ages pressed their faces up against the glass, since most of them weren't tall enough to lean over to look in. This time Marik and Bakura had their time to shine. Hector was definitely the biggest attractions. Bakura, much to most of the people's horror, had taken him out and allowed the 15 foot adult python to drape itself around his shoulders. Instantly, the little boys formed a little line and begged to have their picture taken with the snake. When asked, Atemu and Yuugi had no official position to tell Bakura anything since they trusted him to know what to do with his own pet. With that in mind and Marik's help, all the boys and some brave girls had their picture taken with Hector and Bakura.<p>

The reptile section was rather well taken by the people that had come to the shop. Children had simply been fascinated by the displays and the adults had been pleasantly surprised with the sheer size and beauty of the shop. The Terrapins had reptile enthusiasts and potential reptile owners awed by their beautiful colors. Quite a few people had expressed feelings of boredom when it came to the average pets and wanted to try something new. There were also people who had kept pets for many years and were experts. It was considered difficult to raise marine fish especially when said fish had been caught in the wild. Fish like the Copper band butterfly fish, were not sold to beginners. These fish were so delicate and were prone to marine illnesses that it was a challenge to get them to eat and grow healthily in a home tank. Many hobbyists enjoyed the challenge because if it paid off, it could end up growing to be 20cm in length and a very beautiful specimen to show off in an aquarium. It was white, with vertical yellow strips and a false eye towards its dorsal fin.

Another eye-catcher was the Banggai Cardinal Fish. They were stunning with a silver body with vertical black stripes. Their bodies were covered in small white spots that are more easily seen on the dorsal, pelvic and caudal fins. They were much like the Butterfly Fish and were difficult fish to keep. Marik had to admit that he didn't expect that many marine fish to be sold at all since most people who wanted them solely for their beauty, couldn't buy them because they sadly hadn't a clue how to look after them. But the message was clear; the shop had been a great success and the customers had been satisfied with their visits. Atemu and Yuugi were delighted that the shop had been such a hit and were looking forward to seeing their interview in the newspaper. The reporter had been so impressed with the shop and animals that she offered to write a piece longer than originally planned.

* * *

><p>When the shop closed that night and the workers went home, Atemu, Yuugi and the rest of the group stayed behind for a little party downstairs. It was time for the toasts and gifts and also for life to go back to normal. Seto opened a bottle of wine and Yuugi started off the speeches and toasts.<p>

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you all. This has been my dream for so long and without you all, this wouldn't exist. And you, Atemu." He stared into his lover's enchanting ruby eyes. "I love you so much for your support and help. I also have to say, I don't blame you for what happened last week. Very few people go through life without forms of hardship and stress. Very few people would have acted better than you did. It proves that you are human, that everyone needs help once in a while and also…it proves that all relationships are under construction. Very few relationships start off on the right foundation and very few of them make it. Its kind of like a business, you have to work out the kinks before it can sail smoothly. But I trust you and I know we will make it." He turned back to the various couples before him. "Again I want to say thank you. You all really have no idea how much this means to me and Atemu. Without your help and support, this would have remained a dream, so I would like to make a toast to friendship and dreams." He raised his glass and the other followed suit. They drank deeply and Mokuba decided to speak.

"Firstly, I want to congratulate you two. Seto and I know better than anyone in this room how hard it can be to start your own business. I'm afraid I can't accept the position of manager here, though I would love to. Instead I would like to offer you a gift from myself, Seto and Jou." He held out and envelope to Yuugi and Atemu. "This is an all-expenses paid trip to Australia, where you can go diving along the Great Barrier Reef." He smiled and Yuugi gasped in happiness. Atemu shook his hand and Jou and Seto simply shrugged. Seto reached into his briefcase and located a file. He held it out to Yuugi and Atemu. Marik and Bakura and their partners smiled secretly. Atemu scanned the file and his eyes widened. It was a proposal form from the bank to buy the Kame Game Shop. Ryou spoke up.

"We want to use the pet shop and its animals to teach people more about their pets. Most kids and teens think owning a pet means feeding it and leaving it in a tank or something. We want to start a club where we will have free classes where we can demonstrate how to look after pets properly. For people that have never had reptiles or fish, this would be a good way to help people to appreciate them a little more. That way you have more customers, happier pets in Domino and happier pet owners too. What do you think?" Atemu and Yuugi were stunned to say the least. Not only would Yuugi not have to part with his grandfather's shop, but what Ryou had said had made so much sense. With their growing market, the last thing they wanted was for the animals to be ill cared for or neglected. It would serve a form of shop after service and if it was free, more people would end up coming.

"I love it! So you want the game shop to be the class room or something?" Seto nodded at Yuugi's words.

"It would take a bit of remodeling, but it would be a great experience for people who are uncertain about owning exotic pets and reptiles. It's worth taking a look at if you two are serious about selling reptiles." Yuugi agreed and took all the documents. He turned to everyone and bowed. He thanked everyone and turned to Atemu.

"Will you come with me? I have something to give you, it's not much but I'm sure you'll like it." Atemu nodded after giving Yuugi a slightly puzzled look. Yuugi simply smiled mysteriously and went to a till and reached underneath. He picked up a box that had been wrapped in bright paper and started walking. Ryou smiled knowingly. Atemu was in for another little surprise.

* * *

><p>Yuugi carried the box all the way upstairs and Atemu followed him faithfully, eyeing the box with curiosity. Yuugi turned and gave him a sly grin and handed him the box. Yuugi didn't wait to watch him open it. With Atemu's back turned Yuugi slipped off his silk, suit jacket and hung it on the door knob. He locked the door without Atemu noticing anything. He faced Atemu again who held up the 'gift' in confusion. It was a mercury vapor lamp.<p>

Yuugi tried his best not to laugh at Atemu's face and he took the bulb from his dark. He found an empty socket and screwed the bulb in. The fixture was like a desk lamp; you could direct the light anywhere you wanted. Yuugi fixed the bulb on a clear patch of ground and Atemu watched him, wondering what his light was up to. He slipped of his own jacket noticing how hot and humid the room was. He watched Yuugi put a disk into a small CD player and he grew even more confused. Lastly Yuugi hit the lights and Atemu was plunged into darkness with only little strips of light above the tanks to guide them.

Atemu leaned against the sturdy rock enclosure and was mesmerized as Yuugi walked slowly to him. He swallowed and braced his hands on the small stone wall behind him. Yuugi stood right before him and leaned up and allowed their lips to touch. They paused. Yuugi closed his eyes and leaned against Atemu and put a little more pressure behind his kiss. Atemu's mouth opened and Yuugi slipped past his defenses and took control of the kiss. Yuugi explored Atemu's mouth, enjoying the taste of his dark and the slight level of control he was holding over him. Atemu had no problems letting Yuugi dominate the kiss. He loved the thrilling feeling every time Yuugi's tongue swirled against his and as their lips crashed together.

After a few more minutes, Yuugi broke the kiss leaving both of them panting for breath. Yuugi ran his fingertips teasingly up Atemu's torso and he could feel Atemu's heart beating wildly with uncertainty and excitement. Yuugi shifted so that his leg accidentally brushed against Atemu's awakening need and he whispered seductively in his darks ear. "There's more than one use for that lamp…wanna see?" Atemu swallowed quickly and nodded. He almost groaned with disappointment as Yuugi's light weight moved away from him. He watched Yuugi walk back to the spot illuminated by the mercury vapor lamp. Yuugi picked up a remote and pressed it. My Place, by Nelly began playing and Yuugi closed his eyes. The steady beat of the song washed over him and he flashed Atemu a sexy smile.

Slowly Yuugi reached up and started undoing buttons of his white shirt. The room was dark, hot and humid and the light of the lamp gleamed over his body like a silhouette. As Yuugi moved, the light flashed over different parts of his body and Atemu couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight unfolding before him. Yuugi did his best to keep his eyes on Atemu and stay with the beat of the music. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed in onto the floor, giving Atemu a perfect view of his torso.

Atemu was shocked. He never expected his light to be so daringly sexy. He was astounded as to how Yuugi could move so sinfully and still look so innocent. It was like an angel had appeared before him and knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy with lust. He watched as Yuugi moved his body in time with the music, slowly teasing Atemu. He kicked off his shoes and showed Atemu how flexible he was by raising each leg slowly while balancing himself on his other leg. He removed both his socks. Atemu was growing more and more aroused with each move Yuugi made and as each new piece of flesh was exposed to him.

Yuugi moved to his zipper during the slowest piece of the song. Yuugi slid his pants over his hips and let them fall. He flashed Atemu a look that couldn't hide his growing need and he stepped out of his trousers which now lay unwanted on the floor. The song slowly came to and end and Yuugi looked at his dark. His thumbs were hooked in the elastic of his black boxers and whatever restraint Atemu had left flew out the window. He snapped and moved swiftly to the spot where Yuugi was standing. He crashed their mouths together in a desperate display of feral need. Atemu's desire for Yuugi had grown to enormous proportions and he lifted Yuugi up against the wall. Yuugi moaned as the action caused their hips to collide heavily. Atemu growled and attacked Yuugi's mouth with ferocious intensity. Their movements were rough and merciless.

Yuugi began tearing at Atemu's buttons trying to feel his lover naked flesh on his. Atemu nipped at Yuugi's neck and held Yuugi up with one hand while Yuugi tugged one of his sleeves away. Atemu wriggled out the second and the shirt joined Yuugi's clothes on the floor. Yuugi wrapped his hands around the base of Atemu's neck and the other in his hair. He pulled Atemu closer and they kissed hungrily. Atemu squeezed Yuugi's rear as he ground his own hips against Yuugi's need. He loved the sounds Yuugi was making and he knew what they both wanted.

"Do you have any lube?" he said, sending shivers down Yuugi's spine. Yuugi didn't trust himself to speak and he pointed at the pants on the floor. Atemu let him down gently and searched Yuugi's pockets. He located the small tube and stepped out of his own pants and was soon as naked has the day he was born. His impressive erection was in plain view and Yuugi felt himself harden a little more. He took off his boxers and looked at his lover.

"How do you want to do this Yuugi?" Yuugi blushed.

"I want you to take me hard Atemu, rough and fast. And I want to ride you…" Atemu thought he had died and gone to heaven. This had to be the single greatest day of his life. He made himself comfortable on the floor, in a sitting position against a bare strip of wall. Yuugi settled gently above him and Atemu got started. Yuugi leaned forward and buried his face in Atemu's neck. Atemu spread some lube over his fingers and reached under Yuugi, feeling Yuugi's length against his stomach.

Yuugi breathed slowly as the fingers entered him roughly immediately moving deeply inside him. Atemu concentrated and prepared his light. He added another finger, stretching Yuugi almost forcefully. Yuugi cried out at the intrusion. He moved back on Atemu's fingers, leaning on Atemu's body. Atemu could feel Yuugi's fingers on his shoulder clench when he thrust particularly deep and he knew there would be angry red marks in the morning. He added his final finger and felt how tight Yuugi had become. He twisted his fingers inside Yuugi forcing a loud moan of approval as his prostate was struck.

"Now Atemu, I'm ready…" Yuugi groaned as Atemu withdrew his fingers. Yuugi kept his body elevated to allow Atemu to prepare himself for Yuugi. He heard his dark's pleasured gasp and Yuugi lowered himself down when Atemu's hands rested on his hips.

Atemu snapped his hips upwards filling Yuugi instantly. Yuugi gasped as he was stretched roughly. He supported himself on Atemu's shoulders and began lifting and lowering his hips. Atemu let his head fall back in pleasure as his light rode him, getting used to the addictive sensations. Slowly the pace became faster as the other slammed himself down onto Atemu. His moans combined with Atemu's gasps of pleasure and they became lost in each other.

Over and over Yuugi was filled, it all felt so good. He so painfully hard and Atemu felt huge inside him. He whimpered in pleasure as Atemu thrust upwards, filling Yuugi to his limit. The hikari moaned desperately as Atemu began hitting his mark. His hips moved of their own accord and he buried his face in Atemu's neck. He shuddered when his dark's voice reached his ears.

"Do you know what you're doing to me, Yuugi?" His deep voice sent waves of pleasure straight to Yuugi's groin. Yuugi shook his head.

"I feel like I'm going to explode Yuugi…You're so fucking tight. I can't get enough." Yuugi felt his bangs sticking to his forehead and the thick layer of heat around them. Atemu's chest was slippery with perspiration and their hips glided easily together. Atemu could feel the sweat building up under his hands that were gripping Yuugi's hips.

"And that little strip you did…I had no idea you were such a tease. I should punish you, but all I can think of is fucking you until you can walk…"

Yuugi was so turned on by Atemu's words and the thrust became extremely fast and deep. Atemu hit that spot inside Yuugi and wrapped his hand around Yuugi's length. Yuugi practically sobbed with pleasure as he was pushed over the edge. He screamed with ecstasy. Atemu followed him and their ragged breaths were the only sounds in the room. Yuugi remained still, simply catching his breath and felt that satisfied feeling well up inside him.

Atemu was similarly sated. After the work and everything paid off, he could truly appreciate his amazing partner. He cupped Yuugi's face in his hands and they shared a tender kiss. Yuugi's exhaustion crept up on him and he rested his head on Atemu's shoulder again. Atemu stroked his light's soft hair and wrapped his arms around him. Yuugi's breathing began to even out and Atemu chuckled.

"Yuugi, you can't fall asleep on me! Come on, lets go home" He smiled as Yuugi ignored him and he eased them both onto their feet. Hey got cleaned up and dressed and headed downstairs. The shop was empty and a little note was fixed to the door.

"Hope you two had fun…see ya tomorrow. Love Ryou" Yuugi smiled. He took one last look at the shop and headed to the car. He watched it fade away and he couldn't believe his dreams had all finally come true…

* * *

><p>Owari<p>

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! My favourite part was the little girl and Ryou and Ginger!


End file.
